Tatsuya
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Enclosing Technique, Eye Mind Reading, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Rope Escape Technique, Transformation Technique, Unsealing Technique, Absorption Soul Technique, Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Black Receiver, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Human Path, Indra's Arrow, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, Summoning Rinnegan, Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Tengai Shinsei, Fire Release: Demon Lantern, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique , Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Flame Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, Adamantine Attacking Chains, Adamantine Sealing Chains, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Four Symbols Seal, |occupations = Kū Ring Bearer~Former, Ichi Kyodai~Former|! voice = |japanese voice sample = |english voice sample = }} Appearance Uzumaki Tatsuya is, for the most part, an average individual, standing just over 6 foot, with a build on the slimmer side. The traditional red hair of his clan is usually wild and unkempt, sticking up in random directions. Due to being born without a Kekkei Genkai, Tatsuya managed to obtain and have implanted a Rinnegan, giving his left eye the iconic purple and rings permanently. His right eye, however, remains its natural red color. Additionally, he bares three parallel scars down the left side of his face, appearing as though from some sort of animal. His most easily identifiable characteristics by far are his horns. While only a few inches long, the three black protrusions adorn his forehead in an asymmetrical manner. Tatsuya's standard clothing consists of a white shirt and dark slacks, and a thick black jacket with a fur-trimmed collar. He also wears a number of necklaces, and bracelets, most of them bearing some sort of symbol. Personality Tatsuya is a smug and arrogant man, self-assured and self-obsessed. He usually wears a constant smirk, and will often talk down to anyone, even his superiors. He is narcissistic, and idolizes himself above all others, caring very little if at all for the wellbeing of anyone else. Additionally, he has a highly addictive personality. Rarely is he without a lit cigarette, and will often binge on food, narcotics, alcohol and women. Arguably, Tatsuya has absolutely no redeeming features, and recognizes this in himself. He actually views it as a crowning achievement, even giving himself the moniker of Akai Yatsu "Red Bastard". Abilities Thanks to his Uzumaki heritage, Tatsuya possesses both a potent life-force, as well as a sizable chakra pool, as well as an affinity for sealing techniques. He is also a skilled sensor. With an affinity for Fire Release techniques, Tatsuya is able to perform a decent number of them, and has begun training with other elements to increase his potency. Being born without a Kekkei Genkai, Tatsuya was determined to fix that, and to that end he was able to procure a single Rinnegan. This he had implanted into his left eye socket, granting him a variety of techniques he would otherwise be bereft of. Of those, his favorite is perhaps the nature of the Asura Path. Though this ability, as well as with the help of a skilled surgeon, Tatsuya has undergone a number of permanent modifications to his body. These modifications include: * Enhanced Skeletal Structure - Tatsuya's bones are combined with a high-carbon steel alloy, making them incredibly strong while also making them heavier. His ribs are also fixed into one solid plate over his heart. * Enhanced Musculature - Tatsuya's musculature system is interwoven with carbon fiber strands, not only increasing their strength but their durability and resistance as well. * Toxin Sac - Tatsuya's heart contains a small secondary organ that fills his blood with a potent neurotoxin. While he is immune to its effects, it is capable of complete bodily shutdown within 30 minutes to those infected. He can also utilize more traditional, temporary Asura mechanical equipment as well. History Equipment * Kunai * Shuriken * Makibishi * Fūma Shuriken * Ice Bomb * Hyōrōgan * Yasai Warishita Quotes Credits Character art does not belong to me. Credit goes to Google for finding it for me.